


Head Over Heels When Toe To Toe

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Making Up, Supercorp gay times, The crisis happened why not make william a decent guy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: Kara goes on a date with William to distract herself, but stays distant the whole night. After a friendly confrontation she has to face the true natures of her feelings towards Lena and decides to tell her the truth.Maybe the only way for them to make up is....  for them to make out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 364





	Head Over Heels When Toe To Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Suupp y'all, id like to say that I wrote this faster than anything and I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> William here is a decent guy for the purpose of keeping a good plot, I can explain making him so different from the show by: crisis on infinite earths. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it, forgive me any mistakes and comment and give kudos in case you like it! 
> 
> I'm @luthor_danvers7 on twitter

"Hey, Kara, there's something I need to ask you" William approaches her as she's pouring her coffee. 

"Oh, I already finished my part on that article about Lex Luthor and already sent you." She says. 

"It's not about that, but that's good too." He laughed a little and put his hands in his pockets. "I actually want to ask you if you'd go on a date with me? This Friday? " At the look of surprise in the reporter's eyes he continues, "It's okay if you don't want to, I just, figured we could use some time away from all this drama and stress. " He gives her a tight smile. 

"Uh, I- okay. " He lights up, "Yeah, friday is fine" They smile at each other and he tells her that he'll text her the address. 

William wasn't as bad as he seemed to be- well, if you forget about his selfishness and the way he treated her when they had just met, or his rudeness when something goes wrong and, - anyway, he was a nice guy, deep down. He was handsome, intelligent, he could be funny and they were spending a lot of time together because of the investigation, she figured there was nothing wrong with it, right? It was just a date, there were no feelings involved, maybe he wanted to know more about her, so it wasn't a problem. 

She went home and sent a message to the superfriends group chat telling them about her date. 

J'ohn replied with the eyes emoji and the other guys told her that it was nice, Nia even offered to help her with her looks. 

("I told you" Alex laughed at Nia, "She's not into girls, I would know if she was." She tapped her friend's shoulder and with a smug smile she said, "You better give me my 50 bucks already."

"I didn't lose the bet yet, Danvers. Maybe she hasn't realized it." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's impossible for her to be straight. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at Lena? The way she acts with her? That's some big gay activity."

"I have to admit that _that_ is weird. I've never seen friends act like that with each other. " The director went to sit beside her girlfriend in Nia's couch. 

"That's because they're not just friends, duh" Kelly entered the conversation making Nia laugh. 

"That's why I love you, Kelly, you know the real deal between them" They high-fived and Alex rolled her eyes. 

"I bet Kara's going to go home all dreamy and blushing because of something tea o-clock said, and I will get what's rightfully mine, which is your money. " She pointed at the both of them while speaking and took a sip of her beer, "But now will you please press play and stop talking about my sister's sexuality? I'm dying to watch the season finale. ") 

\--

Kara was dressed in a white dress covered in sunflowers, which looked youthful but yet appropriate for dates. She looked at herself in the mirror and everything looked fine, but yet she couldn't shake this feeling that something was missing. She, for some reason, thought about Lena and that made her heart rush. They hadn't talked since she went to the brunette and she was sad because of it, she missed her. She still hoped that she could make things right, she saw the look in the brunette's eyes that day and she could see that Lena didn't hate her, she just needed time and to Kara to prove her how sincere their friendship and her feelings are. 

She looked at the clock in her nightstand and saw that she needed to go or she's be late. Her eyes ended up focusing on the picture of her and Lena that she kept there and it made her heart rush again. She was going to fix it, but now she needed to distract herself. 

The restaurant that the british man chose was elegant but nothing exaggerated, it smelled like good food and voices filled the air with small talk. They spend the night talking amicably over their days and things going on in the world. 

It was good, it was a good environment, he could be a good company, the food was good and it was supposed to be a very good date. Except that she wasn't entirely in it, and it made her feel guilty. Her mind just kept going back to Lena and their conversation, and how she felt relieved to see the former CEO after the hell that was the crisis. He ordered potstickers and some appetizers and she remembered that time when she finally managed to break through one of Lena's walls, when they bumped in the cafe and the brunette invited Kara to join her. He ordered wine and she remembered that game night at J'ohn's. He made a joke about N'sync and it reminded her of that lunch with Lena, and like that went the night. Everything that he did made her think back to Lena. 

It felt wrong. She wasn't sure about _what_ felt wrong, if it was the date or the fact that she wasn't enjoying it completely when William was doing everything for it to be perfect (and it was being.), but it felt wrong to be there in that moment. 

"You look beautiful tonight, I really like your earrings, they match well the color of your hair. " He told her at one point. 

"Oh, thank you, you look good too. " She touched her earrings and remembered that it was a gift from the brunette that was occupying her mind all night, "Lena gave me the earrings. "

"The Luthor? You told me that you know her and I figured you were friends, but you seem to be a lot closer than just that. " He asks as if suggesting something. 

"And we are. She's very dear to me. I have something with her that I never had with anyone else before." She prefered to leave it like that, say that she isn't in good terms with Lena would need some kind of explanation, since in this new reality they are still on good terms. He looked at her intently, and although it seemed like he had more to say, he simply smiled and said that it is good to have something like that with someone. 

\--

The night, for them, was finished, William was giving Kara a ride home, since it began to rain all of a sudden, and they were in comfortable silence throughout the ride. He turned to her when the car stopped in front of her building and said:

"I enjoyed it a lot, you're very nice, Kara." She smiled, "But I can't help but feel like you didn't enjoy it. You were distant the whole night. Is everything okay?"

There it is, the guilt that she was feeling. "I'm sorry, it was a very good night for me too, I swear." She sighed and looked at her hands, "I had something in my mind and it just, - you're very nice Will, everything was perfect, it is not your fault. I was just detached from it, I'm sorry. "

He gave her a tight smile, "It's okay, Kara. It happens, alright? Don't feel guilty. And it is going to sound inappropriate, but were you thinking about someone else?" He doesn't look like he's judging her, but instead like he is genuinely curious. 

"I was, but not like that, I swear. I was thinking about Lena, that's all. " She was eager to explain herself, and it made the british man furrow his eyebrows a little. 

"Do you have feelings for her?" He asked. 

"Of course I have, she's my best friend." He softens a little at how oblivious she is, "Oh, I - not like that, I-I don't have feelings for her like.. _that"_

"You were thinking about her the whole night, during a romantic date, you're wearing the gift she gave you, you told me almost every story possible about you two when I asked you to tell me about yourself, and you even ordered kale because you said that she doesn't like it that you don't eat healthy food." He smiled at her to try and ease the tension, "I'm not trying to imply anything, I swear, but to me it looks like you're married to her." He shruggs his shoulders in a funny way. 

"I- no, that's how friendship is right? I would know if I was in love with her, I've been in love before and it wasn't like this." The crinkle between her eyebrows was apparent and she was looking anywhere but his eyes. 

"I didn't say anything about being in love...." She finally looked at him and he smiled softly, "It is none of my business, and it is something that you need to figure out your own way, if that's the case, but I think that if you are thinking about her that much, you should call her or go check on her or something, if that makes you feel better." Kara smiled at him, after all he isn't as jerk as he tried to be. 

"Thank you, Will."

"No, thank _you_ for going out with me tonight, your friendship is more than enough for me, and I am very lucky that you're such a kind soul that didn't give up on me when I was being a cunt." They both laughed and she took advantage of the fact that the rain was weaker to get to her apartment after saying goodbye to him. 

She entered her house expecting to be alone to mourn her thoughts on her own but was instead met with Nia and Dansen (she loved calling them that,) sat on her couch and abusing her Disney+ subscription. 

"What the-" 

"How was it, Kar?" She was interrupted by her sister, "did you kiss him?" Nia gave Alex a disgusted look and Kara shook her head. 

"No, I didn't, and it was.. Good." She put her phone and wallet on the island in the kitchen, looking like a kicked puppy. 

The other girls, realizing that she wasn't smiling, blushing or slightly embarrassed like they were expecting, exchanged a look and Nia went to grab ice cream and spoons while Alex got up to get her sister to the couch. 

"Is everything okay? Did he do something? I can beat him up right now for you." She said as she sat her sister down. 

"I can help, I know his address." Nia cane back with the ice cream and suggested. 

"And I have a baseball bat in the car. " 

"You what?" They all looked at Kelly and she shrugged, "I don't like guns."

"No guys, no one is going to beat him with baseball bats or anything, he didn't do anything wrong. He was actually awesome." 

"So, what happened? You look like an abandoned golden retriever." Nia receives a look of reprehension from Alex. 

"I was kind of a jerk with him. I mean, I didn't do anything but- he took me to an awesome restaurant downtown, he asked me what my favorite food was and ordered potstickers even if he didn't like it, he let me order a bunch of expensive food and didn't say anything about my overflowing plate and I couldn't even enjoy it. I kept zoning out and not paying attention to him and I didn't even finish my food. And then, when we were parked down in the streets he was so supportive and said that he didn't mind it and that he was lucky to have my friendship. While I was the wrong one. " She sighed and looked at her hands, fiddling with them. 

"It's okay to not be interested in him, or to not have enjoyed the date at all Kara, you know that right? You don't have to have feelings for him just because he was nice to you." Kelly softly said. 

"I know that, and that's not the problem." She breathed deeply, still looking down, "in the car I said that I had something in my mind and he asked what it was, if it was someone, you know, because he wouldn't mind it." 

"And was it someone? Please don't tell me it was Mon-" The redhead was about to ask when she was interrupted by Kara. 

"No! It wasn't, I didn't even remember him until now." 

("Who's that?" Nia whispers to Kelly, who shruggs.) 

"I was thinking about Lena. I don't know why, but everything reminded me of her and I kept thinking back to moments that we shared in the past and to our last conversation. I told him who it was and he-" She hesitated, but these are a few of the most supportive people in her life, her best friends, her sister, and one of them even is a psychologist, so she kept going, "he asked if I had feelings for her, you know, romantic ones. " She tentatively looks up to find a confused Alex and Nia trying to (but failing) to hide a smile. 

"And do you?" Kelly asks. 

"I- don't know." Her eyes start to get watery, "I thought that I simply had a very strong connection with Lena, that I was regretting my mistake, something like that but, now that he said that, I just can't get my mind off the fact that maybe he has a point. "

She looked at the psychologist, "are best friends supposed to feel like this?" She tentatively asked. 

Nia looked at her, finally calming down, realizing that her friend needed her now more than ever, "Like what?" Kelly asked the blonde. 

"I can't explain it, but when I think of her it's like the sun's rising and it- it just lights up everything, you know, and when I see her I feel this urgent need to hold her and protect her, I can't stop thinking or talking about her, and the fact that I caused her pain hurts me more than anything,-"

"More than when Mon-El left?" Her sister asked, remembering how desolate the blonde was for months after the alien had to leave the earth. 

"So much more, it doesn't even compare." The reporter went on, "and in the car, Will said that it looked like me and her were married, from the way I talked about her, and when he said it, I don't know why, but when he said 'married to her' my heart started to beat really fast and my stomach felt cold, you know?" She looked at her friends, gesturing with her hands as she talked. 

"Oh, Kara... " Alex softly said. 

"That's kind of how I feel about Brainy." Nia smiled sympathetically at her friend. "And that's okay, Kara."

"We can't say that you are in love, you're the only one that can say if that's the case or not, but from what I've seen, the way that you talk about her.. -" Kelly looked in the blonde's eyes. 

"The way you look at her like she holds all the stars in the sky in her eyes and has all of the answers to your questions.. " Nia continued and Kara shifted her gaze to her friend, 

"How you were willing to choose her over the rest of the world, _more than once.._ " Alex held her sister's hands in hers and looked at her in the eyes, "It is okay to be in love with Lena, alright? There's nothing wrong with it. You're going to be fine, I promise."

A tear fell down her cheeks and the blue in her eyes had never been so clear, "What am I going to do, Alex?" 

"I don't know, babygirl. But you're not alone, okay?"

"She doesn't even want to talk to me, what will I do with this love? What if she doesn't love me back?" 

"You're literally the paragon of hope, Kara. I can't remember seeing you give up on anything, much less give up on Lena, you can do this, okay?" Alex nodded at her sister and Kara nodded back. 

"I can't say for her, but if I was to say, I'd say that she loves you too. I mean, have you seen the look in her eyes when she sees you? She bought Catco for you, and when you hurt her she sold it. " Nia says over her ice cream. 

Kelly laughed, "Oh my god, that's right, James told me about that." She laughed again, "Oh, Nia, did you know that Lena once filled Kara's office with flowers? Out of nowhere?"

"It wasn't out of nowhere, and it was a friendly thing to do." Kara tried to explain, not being able to hide the blush from her cheeks. 

"Kara, please, she betrayed her mother and killed her brother for you, just to keep you safe." Alex joined in. 

"She didn't know that Supergirl and I were the same person. She did it because she's good." She looked hopefully at her friends, "but do you really think she feels it too?"

"Why do you think she's hurting like that, Kara? Why do you think she's afraid of forgiving you? You can't break someone like that when they're just your friend. Besides, her own family have betrayed her countless times and it didn't come close to how hurt she is now. " She looked at her sister and sighed. 

"God, you're so gay." Nia breathed, "Okay, you will chill about your feelings and fears as we watch some rom-com and tomorrow you'll have enough time to figure out what to do, okay?" Kara nodded and they all settled on the couch squeezing each other. 

"You owe us $50 each" Kelly whispered in Alex's ear as the movie was about to begin. 

\--

"Hey, William, you were right." Kara started as he was pouring coffee in his cup. 

"About what?" He asked as he sat on his desk. 

"About me having feelings for Lena. " 

He smiled, "That's good."

"But now I need your help again" He furrowed his eyebrows and settled his coffee down. "I don't know what to do." She said exasperated. 

"About her?" She nodded, "Well, tell her." He told her as he shrugged. 

"Just like that? What if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't just show up at her door like 'oh hey, I'm in love with you. How's your week?" 

"It doesn't have to be exactly like that, but how will you know if she likes you back if you don't talk to her? Who knows, she might feel the same and be waiting for you to do something about it." He talked like someone who had been in that situation before and knew how things worked, and it calmed her down. 

She touched her glasses and sighed, "I just don't want to do anything wrong. What if she decides to stop being my friend?"

He sympathetically looked at her and touched her shoulder in a friendly way, "Look, you told me she's your best friend. I had a best friend too, and I know that in a real friendship you can overcome certain challenges. If she's really your friend, even if she doesn't feel the same way, you two will be able to figure a way out of it together, and she won't stop being your friend because of something you can't control."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm gonna go talk to her tonight." 

He smiled at her, "I liked to hear that. I hope everything goes fine for you tonight. If you need more advices just text me, alright? I'm gonna go give this to Andrea." He lifted the pile of papers and waved it, and left to Andrea's office. 

\--

Kara delayed it as much as she could, but it wasn't possible to control her anxiety anymore, she felt like she needed to tell Lena about her feelings now or it could be too late in the future. It wasn't raining yet but the wind brought with it the characteristic smell of rain and the sky, although it was at night, was very clouded. 

She breathed deeply many times, tried to rehearse what she was going to say and decided that maybe she should just go. 

It was better if she went completely vulnerable, to be her true self for the woman she loved, so she went without the glasses and her suit. She flew calmly there, using the extra time to calm herself down a little. Lena lived in the same place from before the crisis, and incredibly she was home early. She was sat on her sofa reading a book. Kara floated outside the balcony just watching her, it had been a while since she saw the brunette in casual clothes and it warmed her heart. 

Slowly she landed in the balcony, her feet not making any sound as it connected to the ground. Lena looked up as if she felt the blonde arriving, and for a while they exchanged a look that spoke more than words could. 

The brunette got up and slowly went to open the glass doors, standing in front of the hero for the first time since that day in the fortress without the blonde being in her super suit. 

It triggered something in Lena, who said "What do I owe your visit?" 

Kara watched Lena intently for a few seconds, getting lost in the natural beauty of the woman in front of her. Now that she knew about her feelings, she was awfully aware of the way her heart raced around the brunette. 

She was also aware of the racing heart of the other woman. 

"I need to talk to you." She simply said for starters. 

"If it is about Lex, I'm not going to discuss this with you now. It's way too late for me to get stressed." The brunette tried to be rude, but ended up sounding tired. 

"It has nothing to do with him, I promise." She looked at Lena, and saw something different in her eyes. Lena wasn't so distant like she tried to look, her eyes betrayed her when they met the blue ones and allowed them to see her soul. She wasn't angry at Kara anymore. "I have something to tell you."

"You already told me your excuses a million times now, Kara, what makes you think this time it will be different." She looked away from the reporter in front of her. 

"I don't have excuses, what I did was wrong, and I wish I could take it back. But I can't. I can only promise you I won't hurt again." She took a step forward and admired the way that Lena's hair fell down her shoulders and back. 

"How can you be so sure of that? And how can I believe you?" She looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes, trying to keep her walls up. 

"Before, I was scared, I didn't know of what, but I was terrified and it made me lose you. But now I know. " She took a deep breath and looked down. "I didn't know what it was about you that, whenever I thought about, you know, losing you, it made me more scared than anything else. I lied to myself saying that I was trying to protect you by keeping my secret from you and everything but, I think I was trying to protect myself. I didn't want to admit that,-" She locked her gaze on Lena's, "that I loved you, and still love, as more than just friends. I never felt something like this, and it terrified me. This, " She gestured at her chest, "feeling inside my chest is so big it took over everything that I thought I knew about love, it took over my head and my good senses. You arrived in my life and turned it upside down and now I don't know what to do without you, and it scares the shit out of me."

Lena was speechless. Her feelings were reciprocated and Kara sounded so genuine that it suffocated the brunette, whose tears were now falling freely from her eyes. 

"I can't blame my mistakes on my feelings, no matter what, I did that knowingly and I hate myself for it. But there wasn't a single moment, ever since I met you, that my feelings weren't genuine. Some of my words weren't true, neither some of my actions, but my feelings, my eyes, they were never lying. I always believed in you, and I could never say it before, but I've loved you since the beginning. I'm sorry for hurting you." She wiped a tear away from her cheek and fiddled with her hands, watching Lena intently. 

The other woman stepped closer to her, heart beating fast, and looking more vulnerable as she had never been around Kara. "Are you saying the truth? I can't take more lies, Kara." 

The blonde touched her hand and nodded, "I had never been this honest about anything. I love you, I really do"

"Then kiss me." The brunette said softly, "I want you to show me if you're being honest. I want to feel your love. That's the only way I can convince myself." More tears fell down her cheeks, and Lena opened her heart. 

The anger that she felt for Kara went away as soon as she released the truth in the Fortress of Solitude. Keeping her pain inside ignited her anger and burned it quicker than anything. After that day she was simply hurt and scared of letting her walls down. She was traumatized and wounded, she couldn't let Kara get close or her walls would fall down because of the way she felt about the blonde. 

Now that she could see clear as water the love and regret in the blonde's eyes, her walls stood nothing against her love. It wasn't worth it to fight against it, but she had to be sure that she could trust her again, that she can let herself fall and she took a leap of hope. 

Kara stepped as close as she could get without their heads bumping, still looking into Lena's eyes, their feet toe to toe, and touched her cheek. The brunette closed her eyes as she felt the soft touch in her face and took a shuddering breath as she felt the reporter close the gap between them. 

The blonde put all of her feelings into the kiss, tasting the salt of Lena's tears as the woman kissed her back. In that kiss they talked more than they ever could using only words. 

They parted to breath and looked so intently at each other that the world around them disappeared. Lena felt more tears coming and hugged Kara with everything she had, feeling strong arms embracing her back. 

"I love you too, but please, don't be a shithead again. I don't want to be like this anymore. " The former CEO whispered against the taller woman's neck. 

"I won't." It started to rain and they broke the embrace to look outside. "Shit." Kara said, "Maybe I should go, it's pretty late." She looked at Lena hesitantly and stepped back as if she was getting ready to fly away. 

A hand grabbed her arm, making her stay in place. "No, stay here tonight. I think we still have a lot to discuss, and you can get a cold from the rain." She softly joked, smiling at the blonde's confused face and playfully raised an eyebrow. 

"You're right, maybe I should stay." They smiled at each other and the super kissed the Luthor again. 


End file.
